merciamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ician Maddness (Dead/Extinct)
General description Ician Maddness was a large nation and a member nation of the now defunct SSA. Due to still unknown reasons an extinction of their species occurred, when one day they all dropped dead. Although some stories claim they came from space when intelligent life was first making cities and settled in the antarctic region, it is more likely they evolved from a separate evolutionary tree that originated in a separate southern region near the south pole. History The Icians helped out in numerous wars as founding member of the SSA. They often provided artillery and air support, and occasionally stepped in with power armor when possible. They generally were benevolent and offered to help clean up and rebuild after wars were over. They were involved with many of Merciam's world wars before death in this way. Biology The Icians were humanoid lemur-like nocturnal species, whose DNA is vastly different from life found away from the south pole with very few patterns in common with life. Due to their vast usage gene editing it is unknown if that actually means anything significant. Due to the vastly different DNA in organisms around the south pole, four main theories have originated around this. We will briefly go over each here in very little detail. The first theory is Trucewell's Ician meteor theory, Ician's and south pole's life came from a comet or chunk of rock from a nearby planet and evolved separately from the simplest forms convergently. While seeming rather sound at first, this theory has some holes in it. Generally such life would have to come from nearby and be extremely hardy to arrive alive and able to reproduce. Another popular theory is Jalk's Antarctic split theory, life on the south pole diverged early on and as such mostly different from other life on Merciam. Pretty simple and logical, yet again in this theory the roles are filled by convergent evolution. The life there would have to have diverged near the beginning of life on Merciam. Herfround's Ician Gene Tailoring theory, states the possibility of Icians radically modifying their surrounding life forms as soon as their tech developed to allow such to occur. While that would be a great theory it doesn't make too much sense as they would have to done such a thing thousands of years ago. Finally you have Havel's Ician alien theory, according to which Icians actually are aliens, such as thought of in old stories, who bioformed themselves and their livestock to survive on Merciam. This theory is usually thought of to be complete bullshit be people who aren't obsessed with alien life. Although some it would make sense if they really arrived long ago and lost a bunch of tech, which probably the only reason this one is ever considered. Post death After Icians suddenly died of a portion of their territory was seized by Misereck, a current member of The Axiom. Misereck buried most of the corpses from Ician Maddness as part of a mass clean up project. They're autopsies have revealed very little useful information. The Ician tech has been released publically for all to copy as of their death, granted not all of it is understandable or recovered at this time. Category:Dead nations